


End of Innocence - unending masquerade

by SheDragonOfTheWest



Category: Iron Maiden, Nightwish
Genre: Costumes, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Party, RPF, Rare Pairings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDragonOfTheWest/pseuds/SheDragonOfTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers meet a fancy dress party. They'll never forget that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Innocence - unending masquerade

From the moment he walked in, he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Medium height. Forty-something, maybe even fifty. He liked older men. Thin but strong, he could tell even though his body was covered by his outfit and cloak. His short brown bangs stuck out of his cap. The medieval knight costume really suited him, for even his face seemed from a different time. In fact, that strange blend of innocence and maturity was what had caught his eye most. In spite of his age, his spaced look gave him away. He looked as though butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

There was something distant about him. He wasn’t talking to anyone, but he just stood next to the snack table. Probably he didn’t know many people in there, as it usually happens at big parties. Perhaps only the host. He seemed shy. The perfect victim

Emppu drank a sip, keeping his eyes on his prey from the other corner of the room. Maybe the alcohol had already kicked in. He wasn’t drunk enough not to know what was going on around him, but he was tipsy enough not to care. The other guests in their costumes who stood between them were invisible to him. It occurred to him that they had had enough flirtatious since he had arrived. No matter how subtle he was, he knew it was mutual.

Confident, he strode to the other side of the place. He could hear giggles and small talk echoing somewhere in his mind and colorful costumes paraded in front of him without making an impression. Like a horse wearing blinders not to lose his aim, the red Templar cross on his chest, matching the cloak, was all he could see. He wouldn’t mind checking his dexterity with the sword, and not exactly the one hanging from his belt…

 

************

 

Bruce looked around. The room was as huge as the rest of the house. When Marco had invited him to a masquerade in his holiday house, he wasn’t expecting that, let alone imagine that he would find himself locked in one of the bedrooms with a stranger.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, he studied his companion, who was giving his back to him as he poured champagne from a bottle he had found in the drinks cabinet into two glasses. He seemed to know the house rather well. He was younger and shorter than him. His blond, perfectly straight hair fell over his shoulders. The boy turned around, smiling, and offered him one of the glasses. He had a child-like face with unbelievably sweet features, like a modern version of Adonis. Even so, he radiated some kind of strong confidence in himself. He had felt drawn to him from the moment he caught those small blue eyes fixed on him.

Immediately, Bruce took a long gulp, hoping to drown his nervousness in the glass. The younger man put aside his Robin Hood hat, which was resting on the bed, to sit down next to him. Without looking, Bruce could feel him watching his every move.

“I’m not…” he tried to fill the silence.

“I don’t care” the blonde stopped him “I don’t want to know if this is the first time you’ve ever been attracted to a man like this or if you’re married and have kids. I don’t even want to know your name. All that matters is that we’ve connected; I’ve seen how you looked at me downstairs.

The older man didn’t know what to say. With his long, almost white hair and his outfit, the boy reminded him of the elves in _The Lord of the Rings_. It was true, however, that he had never been interested in men, at least not consciously. Nevertheless, that boy had a strong magnetism and a halo of mystery that made him even more special. Before he had time to think of what to say, the other one went on.

“Let me suggest a deal – let’s forget about everything out there” he pointed at the door “What happens here, will stay here.”

“What if we regret it?” Bruce whispered.

He didn’t continue the phrase. A thin, pale finger pressed on his lips softly to silence him

“Don’t think of that now, Sir Lancelot. All I want is to show you the greatest pleasure you’ll ever know. Do you think you could regret something like that? After all, it doesn’t matter who we get it from… does it?”

No sooner had he said the last word than he closed the distance between them, which had been gradually reduced as he spoke, and kissed his lips. It was an impetuous kiss, but also incredibly tender. Bruce found it hard to repress the moan forming in his throat. The truth was that the gesture had been even more convincing than all the words he had heard so far.

Their lip contact went on for some time, as though Robin Hood wanted to take it easy so that his new friend would get used to the sensation. And it seemed to work. Although it took him time to react, little by little Sir Lancelot took the initiative and even allowed himself to use his tongue, not without a touch of shyness. His younger companion welcomed him with a moaned, while parting his lips a bit more to let him in. That gave him more confidence.

Happy to see him losing his fear, Robin deepened the kiss as he pushed his body against the other man’s. His hands roamed his back below the cloak; those caresses, however, also had a more practical aim. He wanted to find the zipper of his costume to take it off and observe his natural beauty. Nevertheless, it occurred to her that it would be fairer to get naked at the same time. He wanted his lover to feel comfortable and equal.

Not as brave as his companion, Bruce merely let him take off his clothes without showing any resistance. The younger man grinned, thinking to himself that he looked as though he was afraid of getting burned if he undressed him. He still found his shyness and extreme caution adorable. Finally, he got rid of his khaki pants, which he let fall to the floor with a little disdain before sitting back on the bed. Once they were completely naked, they took a moment to contemplate each other.

Even though the costume suited him, Robin was hiding an exquisite body under the shirt and vest. His slender figure and his height made him look young and graceful, but his abs and his muscular arms were enough for Bruce to feel a rush of arousal that started between his legs. The younger man’s pale skin almost seemed to have a white glow like the moon in the dim light of the room. He couldn’t control himself anymore… he didn’t _want to_ control himself anymore. So the older one sat up slowly and held his very own Adonis by the shoulders to pull him closer. He devoured his lips with a passion he didn’t even recognize.

A guttural groan escaped the blonde’s throat as his chest hit the older man’s. Eager to discover, he waited for his lover to finish enjoying the kiss to place his lips on his strong neck. His manly smelled trapped him right away. Meanwhile, his hands roamed his naked torso, massaging his well-built pectoral muscles and caressing his strong ribcage. Emppu felt that he was going insane. He couldn’t think of anything other than keep exploring that body and pleasing him all night long.

Slowly, he laid him down on the bed and moved next to him. With a small gasp, Bruce wrapped his arms around the shorter one and kissed him again. His mouth was strangely addictive. This time there was some contact between both tongues while the two of them stroked each other, yearning to touch and discover. Deep down, the younger man smiled as he saw that Lancelot was starting to lose his shyness.

Inevitably, the blonde’s hand stumbled across his lover’s male member, which was starting to show his pleasure. Their gazes met for the first time since the foreplay began. With burning eyes, even challenging, he grabbed his penis and started toying with it. That stole a smile from Bruce, which, in turn, earned him one more kiss. Not without shaking slightly with the insecurity of doing something new, he reached out and mirrored his companion’s move.

Surprise made the younger one moan. He realized that he liked how Lancelot’s fingers roamed his privates, as though discovering them for the first time. It was a delicate, tender touch, but also very sensual. It almost tickled. That subtle contact was enough to increase his lust. He wanted to encourage the other one to be braver, to let himself go… and only one way occurred to him. He placed his free hand on the brunet’s. Firmly but always softly, he put it so that his fingers closed around his hard-on, holding it a little tighter. Right after that, he kissed him more fiercely to show him that he was more than ready.

So between kisses that became wilder each time and some furtive caresses, both men pleased each other. Their rhythmic moves went in crescendo, just like the sounds coming from them. Even their signs of affection became more feverish and passionate, even a little clumsy as they began losing control.

Bruce could feel that his partner was about to explode. He could sense his strong pounding in his hand. The sensation was strange, yet familiar at the same time. He had experienced it several times in solitude, but it amazed him to think that he was about to witness and be the cause of another man’s climax. The idea seemed unbelievably arousing to him, which sent a shiver down his back. That reminded him that he was also getting closer himself…

Then it happened. The explosion they had been longing for finally took place. A warm white liquid was shot into his hand as a strong groan echoed in his ears. A few seconds later, he reached the summit of pleasure, as Robin Hood had promised him. Definitely, that was a night he would never forget…


End file.
